


not like before

by simpleParadox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleParadox/pseuds/simpleParadox
Summary: Ignis wishes that things could be the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's a short and shitty fic about ignis because sarah puts angsty ideas in my head enjoy

Ignis was never well versed in intimacy. Whether it was an affectionate touch from a lover, a hug from a dear friend, or even just a pat on the back from his instructor, he never really felt like we knew how to respond to such things.

Most of the time, he didn't have to. He devoted his life to the Prince and to his studies, there was no time for such things. Didn’t mean it didn’t happen.

Prompto’s playful pushing, Gladio’s protective hand on his shoulder, Noct gently grabbing his hand to get him away from danger.

And it’s not like he didn’t reciprocate either. He was a protector after all. Touching was mostly required for when he needed to slow down the Prince from running head first into danger.

On their adventures Ignis found that he was becoming more comfortable with it. During his childhood he wasn’t around his family much, being put in gifted programs as a child then turning towards the Kings Guard, so he never felt that feeling you get when a family member hugs you when you come home.

He believed the the small touches and affectionate gestures from his friends were the equivalent of that.

He found himself looking forward to them more. Sitting closer to Gladio at their campsite while they eat the meal he’s cooked up. Letting Prompto teach him how to use a gun just so he could wrap his arms around him to show him the right position to shoot. Holding Noct a little closer to him whenever he pulled him in for plan discussions before battle.

Every time that Ignis found himself without the warmth of his teammates next to him, he felt a little empty.

Things changed after he lost his sight. He was touched more, yes, but only in guidance. The familiar palm on the small of his back leading him the right way. The grabbing of his hand to help him back up. He was grateful for them but they gave off a different energy.

Each touch was a reminder that he couldn’t see their faces. That each touch given to him was out of necessity and not out of affection. Each pat on the back out of pity instead of praise.

He could still fight. He could still cook. It was different but he could still do it. He didn’t mind the darkness so much. But every time he felt fingers touch his skin a pulse of energy surged through him, resurfacing memories of times when the little touches held a special place in his heart.

His teammates still did it though. They kept touching him in guiding ways. Not the same as before.

This isn’t-

This isn’t what he wanted.


End file.
